Hail (move)
Hail (Japanese: あられ Hail) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. It has been TM07 since Generation III. Effect Generation III When Hail is used, a will begin on the field. This effect will last for 5 turns. This clears any other type of weather. While Hail is in effect, all Pokémon not of the type will be damaged for 1⁄16 of their maximum HP at the end of each turn. , and will recover only ¼ of the user's maximum HP. Additionally, and the move become Ice-type. Hail can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing or an Ice-type move (other than , , and Hail) to have its base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation IV onward will now hit during Hail regardless of target's evasion and user's accuracy. In only, it can strike through and with 30% accuracy. Pokémon with the Ability recover 1⁄16 of their maximum HP each round. Pokémon with the Ability increase their evasiveness by 20%. Pokémon with the Ability have their Speed doubled. If an Icy Rock is held by the Pokémon using Hail at the time of use, the duration of Hail will increase from 5 to 8 turns. If heavy rain, extremely harsh sunlight, or a mysterious air current is present, Hail will fail. Hail can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , and ) to give extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by an Icium Z into Z-Hail, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Summons a hailstorm that strikes every turn. Summons a hailstorm that hurts all types except Ice. Creates a hailstorm that damages all types except Ice. }} |A hailstorm lasting five turns damages all Pokémon except the Ice-type.}} |The user summons a hailstorm lasting five turns. It damages all Pokémon except the Ice type. Summons a hailstorm that lasts for five turns. The hailstorm damages all types except Ice. }} |The user summons a hailstorm lasting five turns. It damages all Pokémon except the Ice type.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 20 |20|20}} 50 |50}} 54 |54}} 36 |36}} 38 |38}} 38 |38}} 37 |37|37}} 21 |21|21}} 54 |54}} By TM |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} In other games Description |Changes the dungeon floor's weather to Hail for several turns.}} |Changes the floor's weather to a Hail condition.}} | }} |It changes the floor's weather to a Hail condition. Under a Hail condition, all Pokémon except Ice type keep taking damage.}} |It changes the floor's weather to hail. During hail, all Pokémon except Ice types keep taking damage.}} |} |} In the anime |Regional variant|Alolan}} Vulpix|image3=Castform SM041 Hail.png|image3p=Castform}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Hail is the only weather-inducing move that was not introduced in Generation II. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冰雹 |zh_cmn=冰雹 |nl=Hagel |fr=Grêle |de=Hagelsturm |no=Hagle |el=Χαλάζι Chalázi |id=Kabut Salju |it=Grandine |ko=싸라기눈 Ssaragi Nun |pl=Grad |pt=Granizo |es=Granizo |sr=Grad |vi=Mưa Đá }} Category:Moves that can jam de:Hagelsturm es:Granizo fr:Grêle (capacité) it:Grandine ja:あられ zh:冰雹（招式）